


RWBY OCs

by Blackwing_John



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwing_John/pseuds/Blackwing_John
Summary: some OCs I created





	RWBY OCs

Team JADE:

 

_Jokimir Noir_

Gender: Male

Race: Faunus, Sub-species(Changer), Wolf

Personality: Pessimistic

Eye Color: Husky Blue

Hair Color: Dark Brown, short, short beard, Wolf ears

Color: Black

Weapon: Dust Broadsword

2nd Weapon: Teeth, & Claws(Wolf-form)

Weapon Name: Obsidian Buster

Description: A long black broadsword with a hole near the hilt with Dust crystals inlaid along the blade. Rune engraved on pommel.

Use: Heavy slashing weapon capable of releasing energy waves, can be thrown like a spinning blade by using the hole. Rune is used to summon the sword to wielder's hand.

Refill/Maintenance: Sword care

Outfit: Purple t-shirt with emblem, black duster, black cargo pants, metal pauldrons, combat boots, and a leather holster with magnetic pad for his sword.

Emblem: Celtic crescent moon with tribal wolf head

Abilities: Enhanced attributes(Strength, Speed, etc.)[Doubled in beast form, though his body will be strained when he goes human again], Enhanced Healing/Regeneration(Except for the strain caused by transformation), heightened senses, and night-vision

Semblance: Transformation

 

_Amber Chere_

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Personality: Mischievous, easily bored, analytical

Eye Color: Amber

Hair Color: Silver-blue

Color: Amber

Weapon: Trench-Rapiers, Rune

Weapon Name: Shimmer Pierce

Description: Two basket hilt swords, with a long thin blade that retracts. When the blade is retracted, the basket hilt forms a Cestus

Use: Limited slashing with a focus on thrusts, and lunges. Knuckle form has dust inlaid to grant an additional burst of damage on impact

Refill/Maintenance: none

Outfit: Yellow-Orange strapless dress and heels, dark pink cloak with her emblem on a golden brooch, dark yellow framed glasses, and white knee-high stockings.

Emblem: Raised fist

Abilities: Enhanced speed, clairvoyant, highly intelligent

Semblance: Can mimic the Semblance of another to a lesser degree

 

_Danielle Incarnat_

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Personality: Gentle

Prestige: Incarnat Family, I.M.F.(Incarnat Metal Foundry)

Eye Color: Silver

Hair Color: Pink, side ponytail

Color: Pink

Weapon: Gunsword

Weapon Name: Rozen Steel

Description: Medium length sword with a mechanism to switch between a gun and sword form.

Use: Slashing, limited thrusting, and shooting.

Refill/Maintenance: Gun, any element of Dust; oil must be applied to switching mechanism on occasion.

Outfit: White long-sleeve turtleneck with family crest on back, dark pink combat skirt and combat boots, emblem tattooed above her right eye, thigh high black stockings with emblem

Emblem: Iris flower

Abilities: Trained in hand-to-hand combat, proficient in battlefield tactics.

Semblance – Ballistic-Eye, can manipulate the trajectory of her bullets immediately after weapon transitions to gun state

 

_Edgar Cyan_

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Personality: Loyal, hard-working, honor-bound, old-fashioned, composed

Eye Color: Grey

Hair Color: Black

Color: Light Blue

Weapon: Katana

Weapon Name: Ryu

Description: Average length Katana with blue hilt wrapping, with a white maple saya with a golden dragon inlaid in the wood.

Use: Slashing

Refill/Maintenance: Katana care

Outfit: Light blue Hakama, blue kimono, emblem on back

Emblem: Dragon Head

Abilities: Master Swordsman, well versed in negotiation and politics

Semblance: Focus, alters his perception of time enabling him to defend against small fast moving projectiles and redirect them with his katana

 


End file.
